¿Qué hacemos?
by DivineIllusion
Summary: Los integrantes de Starish fueron de vacaciones sin su compositora, estarán con 4 chicas diferentes entre ellas y quizás quien sabe, uno u otro se enamorará. Aviso: OC. Advertencia: cosas sin razón ?


La llegada a las vacaciones.

El momento del atardecer se aproximaba, alrededor de las 6 de la tarde se hicieron presentes los integrantes de STARISH despidiéndose de la compositora que los había unido como grupo.

-Uwaa, no es justo que Nanami-san se valla con su abuela, hubiéramos pasado unas buenas vacaciones-se quejó el ojiverde-

-¡Es cierto!-concordó Syo-

-Lo siento, pero debo ayudar a mi abuela…Solo espero que pasen unas lindas vacaciones pero…cuídense, ¿ok?-pidió la pelirrosada-

-No te preocupes, no pasará nada malo-dijo el pelirrojo-

-No habrá peleas-miró al rubio más bajo- ¿Ni insultos?-continuó Nanami-

-¡C-Claro!-sudó fríamente Syo-No habrá insultos ni peleas… ¡n-nada de nada!-

-Pero de seguro habrán algunos desquiciados, este enano no aguanta ni siquiera que lo miren-dijo Ren-

-Ehh!, no digas eso idiota, sabes perfectamente que el que no aguanta nada eres tú….hijo de- …-

-Yaaaa es suficiente….-retomó Nanami- Por favor tengan cuidado-suspiró la pelirrosa-

-Ok…pero por favor…no me coloquen en la misma habitación que ese idiota de allá-Tokiya apuntó a Otoya que estaba peleando con un perro por un sándwich en el piso-

-Uwaa, no es justo…Nee~ -comenzó a llorar el pelirrojo-

-Idiota….-

-Kurusu tiene razón….es un idiota-dijo Masato uniéndose a la conversación-

-Oh!, por cierto….-Nanami saca una jaula de color verde- Por favor cuiden de él-

-Es un gato, ammm…espero que el "idiota" no tenga problemas, es como un perro, de seguro peleara con él por el almuerzo-Retomó Tokiya-

-Ichinose…se lo que se siente aguantarlo, en clases es un tipo muy enfermante- Masato cerró el puño tratando de aguantar la rabia acumulada-

-Oh, quizás esto sirva…-El rubio más alto sacó un platillo color blanco y lo lanzó hacia unos arbustos-Mira Otoya-Kun!, un platillo!-

-Donde!-Otoya corrió hacia los arbustos en cuatro patas y tomó el platillo con su boca, dio la vuelta mostrándoselo al recién nombrado- Wan!-

-Ok, ahora si estoy de acuerdo que Otoya es un idiota…-dijo el pelinaranjo-

Mientras todos observaban a Otoya jugar con hueso plástico que emitía un chillido, Natsuki lentamente fue acercándose al gato, lo tomó entre sus manos y le colocó un vestido color cereza, un gorro de bebe y lo colocó en un coche de muñeca.

-*Mitte Mitte!-exclamó el ojiverde-parece una princesa-

Nanami sudó fríamente y pensó "-Cecil-Kun lo va a asesinar, no quiero saber que sucederá…Rezaré porque Shinomiya-San vuelva vivo…Aunque de seguro Syo-Kun lo golpeara de vez en cuando-"

-Lamento que los deje con mi gato, mi abuela es alérgica a su pelaje…Cuídenlo y denle de comida algo decente, no comida de gato…la odia…Cuídense ustedes también, no quiero verlos pelear-Miró tristemente al piso Nanami-Así que adiós, nos vemos en unas semanas más-

-Bye Bye!-Se despidieron ambos rubios-

-Hmp, adiós-Dijo fríamente Tokiya-

-Uwaa adiós!, espero que los insectos no te coman…Guu!-Lloró cómicamente el inuOtoya-

-Adiós-se despidieron Ren y Masato-

Nanami tomó su bolso y caminó hacia el avión, Otoya seguía llorando cómicamente y Masato lo calmaba. Syo, Natsuki y Ren miraban tranquilamente como se iba la pelirrosada, mientras que Tokiya solo observaba al gato.

…

Luego de ver como la pelirrosada se iba en el avión, los chicos de STARISH fueron a tomar su respectivo avión. Se sentaron en la sección gold, Masato, Ren y Syo fueron ubicados al final de los asientos. Otoya, Tokiya y Natsuki fueron ubicados al principio de los asientos, claramente se notaba que Natsuki estaba enfadado.

-No es justo!, yo quería estar con Syo-Chan-

-Lo se, yo quería con Masa, pero Ren se lo llevó-dijo Otoya-

Tokiya los miraba fijamente mientras conversaban, hasta que Otoya comenzó a llorar otra vez, este le dio consuelo pero él no dejaba de decir que quería sentarse con Masato. Le invadió la rabia y lo dejo solo, tomó sus cosas y se sentó en otro lado.

Otoya comenzó a llorar aun más al ver que Tokiya se iba, miro a Natsuki y este solo sonrío macabramente.

-Entonces no tengo otra opción, Otoya-Kun será el maniquí hoy-anunció Natsuki-

-W-Wan?-sudó fríamente el pelirrojo y comenzó a correr, pero el rubio más alto lo detuvo-

-Je je…Veamos, que color le combinará con sus ojos….-

-*Tasukete!-

Mientras Otoya luchaba por su vida, los demás escuchaban los gritos de inuOtoya.

-Pobre, ahora sabrá lo que se siente ser acosado por ese idiota-

-Tienes razón Kurusu, pobre….-Mientras Masato decía esto, miró hacia un lado y observó a Tokiya-No que estabas con Ittoki y Shinomiya?-

-Si-Tokiya miró fríamente a Masato- pero el quería sentarse contigo…así que simplemente me fui-

-Masaaaaa!-

De un momento a otro apareció un Otoya de maquillaje excesivo, con un vestido negro de noche, tacos negros y con peluca roja hasta la cintura. Mientras que entraba al lugar la azafata, que consistía con un cabello azabache hasta los hombros.

-Queridos pasajeros, les informo que….-La azafata al mirar a Otoya quedó estupefacta-…..-

La habitación quedó en un completo silencio y solo se podía observar la cara de la traumada azafata.

-Ok…Creo que están muy entretenidos, no quiero interrumpir así que en unos momentos más cuando el avión aterrice les aviso-Se va rápidamente la azafata a la segunda habitación –

Después de esta pequeña interrupción Otoya salió corriendo.

-Masaaa!, Natsuki me puso esta cosa encima y ahora quizás que haga!-El pelirrojo saltó a las piernas del peliazul mencionado y lloró nuevamente, llamando la atención de los demás-

-Pero Ittoki…te queda bien-dijo Masato-

-Uh… ¿En serio?-Se sonrojó Otoya y rápidamente oculto la cabeza-N-No digas eso…-Se levantó y fue corriendo al baño-Uwaa que vergüenza…-

El peliazul solo observó como se iba y miró a Tokiya, este solo gruño y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Natsuki solo miró a Syo quien se reía a carcajadas del pequeño Otoya.

-Valla…A Hijirikawa le gustan las pelirrojas con vestido negro y muuuy cortos, que interesante-dijo el pelinaranjo mirando por la ventanilla del avión-

-Y con escotes muy cortos-completó Tokiya-

-P-Pero que están diciendo!, n-no me gusta….-Dijo tsunderemente Masato mientras un pequeño sonrojo se le asomaba a las mejillas-

-Claro…como digas-dijeron al unísono Ren y Tokiya-

Luego de esta pequeña conversación, Otoya salió del baño sin maquillaje ni vestido, solamente con ropa interior. Un Tokiya sonrojado lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a los asientos de adelante. Natsuki tapaba los ojos del pequeño Syo mientras que Masato tapaba los ojos de Natsuki y Ren a Masato.

Luego de unos minutos regresó un Otoya golpeado y vestido junto a Tokiya que estaba enfadado por la acción de él.

-Tsk, debes aprender a no ser tan distraído…-

-Gomen Tokiya, p-pero Natsuki me puso eso y no traía más ropa-Sollozó el pelirrojo-

-Jeje, gomen Otoya-Kun, pero Syo-Chan estaba lejos y lo más cercano eras tú,

Tokiya no me dejaría vestirlo…Eso sería un suicidio-explicó el ojiverde-

La azafata volvió a aparecer pero esta vez se escondió atrás de Ren que estaba mirando la escena con una pequeña gotita en la nuca, miró tímidamente atrás de él esperando no ver nada desagradable.

-E-Etto…El avión ya aterrizó, así que pueden prepararse para bajar-Anunció la pelinegra-E-Espero que hayan disfrutado del vuelo…-

-Claro!, fue muy entretenido…Estamos traumados por el idiota ese pero bueno, he visto cosas peores-Lo decía Ren mientras miraba a Syo y recordando cuando lo vio con un traje de conejita-eso si que fue traumante…-

Mientras todos escuchaban el comentario de Ren, la azafata pensó "-Por dios… ¿Están seguros de que no son unos dementes fugados de un loquero?-".Sudó fríamente, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo por su vida.

…

El avión había aterrizado en Okinawa, los seis integrantes de STARISH y el gato fueron directamente del aeropuerto a la casa de playa, donde les recibieron cuatro sirvientas.

-Okaerinasai- dijeron al unísono las cuatro chicas con una sonrisa en el rostro y de diferentes vestuarios cada una-

-Soy Taeyong, tengo 15 años y vine de Corea del sur, un gusto conocerlos-dase- se presentó la chica más alta del grupo con una voz suave, tenía unos largos cabellos color lila trenzados perfectamente y unos ojos de un color amarillo, con su traje típico de Corea, el cual consistía en una falda larga hasta los tobillos color azul y su respectiva camiseta color blanco-.

-Mucho gusto de conocerlos, me llamo Onodera Ami, tengo 15 años de edad y soy de esta nación-desu- continuó la segunda más alta, que poseía un cabello negro hasta la cintura con ondulaciones en las puntas y orbes verdes, llevaba un kimono amarillo con pequeñas flores de Sakura color naranjo y un peculiar broche con una figurita de Piyo-Chan-.

-Hola! Mi nombre es Meing Ling…Pero aquí en Japón me dicen Megumi…No se si decir que vengo de China o de aquí, porque he estado viviendo en ambos lados… Jeje, acabo de cumplir 15 años ayer, un gusto en verlos-aru- explicó la segunda más baja, de ojos morados con cabello azabache sostenido en dos teléfonos, uno a cada lado con palillos sujetándolos junto con una gran flor rosa pálido de decoración en el lado derecho y su traje era la vestimenta típica de China color rojo oscuro-.

-Buenas noches a todos, mi nombre es Mio Nanase, tengo 15 años y vengo desde Inglaterra, es un placer conocerlos a todos- dijo finalmente la más bajita de las 4, tenía unos ojos turquesa y un cabello color rubio cenizo que le llegaba hasta la cintura con ondulaciones en las puntas, solo estaba sujeto por unas trenzas a cada lado que se unían por detrás, su traje era un elegante vestido largo hasta los tobillos color rosado con varios vuelos de este mismo color y un poco de blanco-.

-Buenas noches-respondieron los 6 chicos al saludo en unísono-.

-Discúlpennos por favor, pero la verdad es que también acabamos de llegar, ¿Podrían esperar un poco en la sala mientras preparamos todo?-preguntó Ami dando la cara por las demás-.

-Claro, no hay problema-respondió Masato amablemente-.

-Permítannos sus maletas por favor-dase-pidió Taeyong con la misma voz suave de antes-.

-No se preocupen por eso, nosotros podemos ayudarlas-.

-No podemos permitir eso, es nuestro trabajo-negó Megumi mientras se apuntaba a ella misma con el pulgar-.

-Considéralo un regalo atrasado de cumpleaños, omedetó!-felicitó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa-.

-¡Muchas gracias!-dijo Megumi devolviendo la sonrisa (Nótese el mismo tipo de espíritu)-La verdad es que eres la única persona que me ha felicitado… Etto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre-Aru?-

La estupefacción llegó al rostro de los STARISH.

-… ¿No los saben?-Preguntó el rubio menor-

-Etto… ¿N-No?-contestó Taeyong-

-ES ENSERIO!-gritó Otoya aun estando sorprendido por la respuesta-

-Nee Cálmese, nos disculpamos por no saber sus nombres-dijo la más pequeña de las chicas- Pero venimos de otros lugares, nos disculpamos de verdad- hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa a los 6 chicos-

La pequeña al volver a su posición vio que los chicos de STARISH estaban en las esquinas de la sala, todos con aura negra, Natsuki comenzó a plantar setas y Ren a hacer casas para hámster.

-Uwaa me siento mal por meter la pata…Sumimasen-Aru.-Megumi se disculpó y comenzó a llorar, se secó las lagrimas con la manga de su traje-

-Oh vamos…-El pelinaranjo salió de la esquina y le acaricio la cabeza con una de sus manos- no llores Lady, después de todo ella tiene razón-mira a Mio por unos instantes y vuelve a mirar a Megumi, le sonríe y quita su mano- ustedes vienen de otros lados…Aunque ella es de aquí…mmm…será-Ren regreso con su grupo y las volvió a mirar a todas-

-A-Arigato…-

-Por dios, no debes ser tan frágil…-La más alta de las chicas le limpio las lagrimas restantes a Megumi y volvió a su posición-

-Bien…nosotros somos los integrantes de STARISH, yo soy Ichinose Tokiya, mucho gusto-Se presentó el peliazul con su traje de escuela aun puesto-

-Yo Yo!-saltó un pelirrojo entre todos levantando su mano derecha para que le prestaran atención-Yo soy Ittoki Otoya, mucho gusto!-sonrió y saludó con su mano derecha al bajarla-

-Soy Jinguji Ren, encantado-Ren sonrió y le guiño a las chicas, las cuales solo Megumi se sonrojó-

-Hmp…-Masato hizo una pequeña reverencia y miró serio a todas-Soy Hijirikawa Masato, un gusto en conocerlas-Volvió a su posición y observo a la pequeña del grupo-

-Yo soy Kurusu Syo-El rubio sonrió y coloco sus manos en su cintura-Mucho gusto-

-Y yo Shinomiya Natsuki un gusto también-hizo una reverencia el ojiverde y sonrió a las chicas-

-Mucho gusto-dijeron al unísono las 4 chicas-

-Bueno… Etto… ¿Quién cocina?-preguntó Megumi mirando a las demás-.

"-Ni siquiera ellas lo saben!-"pensaron todos los chicos.

-Yo lo haré!-se ofreció la más pequeña levantando la mano con una sonrisa.

-Ok, yo te ayudo, Taeyong y Ami llévenlos a las habitaciones de huéspedes-aru-dirigió Megumi-.

-De acuerdo-dase-.

-Si no me equivoco hay 3 habitaciones con 2 camas personales cada una… Repártanse como quieran-desu-dijo Ami mientras que los chicos se miraron entre sí-.

-Yo estaré con Jinguji-dijo rápidamente Masato llamando la atención del mencionado-.

-Ora…Parece que no puedes estar sin mi-se burló el pelinaranjo-.

-No es eso-respondió el peliazul desviando la mirada un poco incómodo-solo tengo que vigilarte para que no acoses a ninguna de estas chicas-.

-Que considerado…

-Yo iré con Syo-Chan!-sentenció el ojiverde mientras estrangulaba al mencionado en un abrazo-.

-No, yo iré con Syo-dijo Tokiya-ya había dicho que no quería estar con "ese idiota"-.

-Uwaa… Por qué Tokiya es tan malvado?-comenzó a llorar nuevamente Otoya-Acaso Tokiya ya no me quiere ver más?-.

-Ya que… No me queda de otra que dormir con el gato y el perro-dijo finalmente resignado.

-Wan!

-N-No, por favor no me dejen con…!-…-

-Nee, Syo-Chan, parece que hemos quedado juntos de nuevo-sonrió el rubio más alto mientas que el más bajo sentía un temor de muerte.

-Etto… ¿Chicas?-intentaba llamar su atención la pequeña, pero todas estaban mirando fija y atentamente la escena que habían armado sus visitantes con unas sonrisas pícaras en sus rostros y leves rubores-Nee, nee-pasó su mano frente a Taeyong logrando despertarla.

-Etto…s-sígannos por favor-dase-pidió la chica coreana aún un poco ruborizada mientras también se llevaba a Ami para dejar a las demás encargarse de la cena-.

-Aquí están sus habitaciones-desu-.

Las habitaciones no eran muy descomunales, consistían en una pieza donde predominaba el blanco de las paredes y el color marrón de la madera de los muebles, había unos pocos cuadros de decoración, un ventanal hacia la playa, unas cortinas de un delicado color mantequilla y un marrón hacia los lados. La habitación también contenía unas pequeñas masetas con plantas en el balcón, dando aire un poco mas rustico pero elegante.

…Habitación Nº1 –Syo y Natsuki-…

Los rubios entraron a la habitación y quedaron estupefactos con la decoración, Syo no mostraba gran interés pero Natsuki comenzó a ver todo, incluso con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos. Ami abrió las cortinas dando vista a la playa, se dio media vuelta y sonrió a los chicos.

-Bien, esta es su habitación, espero que les agrade, el baño está ahí-apunta a una puerta color marrón-y el closet por allá-apunta a un gran armario con puerta de la misma tonalidad de las puertas y muebles- Pueden elegir las camas como gusten…Bien nos vemos a la hora de la cena-

-Woow, ¡gracias Onodera-San!-el rubio dejo las maletas junto al closet y miro a Syo- mira, hay un espejo gigante en el cual podrás ver como se te ven los vestidos y los trajes-

-¿¡Estás loco! , ni aunque me pagaran usaría esa ropa-

-Oh vamos Syo-Chan, te vez bello con los vestidos-

-¡Dije que no!-

La pelinegra observo la escena con un rubor en sus mejillas y disfrutando esa pequeña pelea de los rubios, no quiso interrumpirlos asique solo observo de lejos. Natsuki tomo a Syo y quiso ponerle un vestido pero este no se dejaba, le dio un golpe en la cabeza y miro sonrojado a Ami.

-Perdón Onodera-San, pero el idiota de Natsuki es un pesado…N-Nos vemos en la cena-

-No se preocupe Kurusu-San, después de todos se les nota que son muy amigos, bien…hasta entonces- La pelinegra dejo la habitación y camino a buscar a la otra pareja de habitación-

…Habitación Nº2 –Ren y Masato-…

La habitación de el pelinaranjo y del peliazul era igual a la de la anterior habitación, solo que esta tenía en el balcón rosas.

-Bien, esta es su habitación, disfruten-Taeyong dio una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación-

-Es linda y acogedora, pero prefiero lo electro y retro que a lo rustico-Se quejo el pelinaranjo-

-No seas mal agradecido, es linda la habitación, tú no sabes aprovecharlo-

-Estas ciego y no tienes sentido de la moda-

-Lose…-

Ren dejo las maletas a un lado de las camas y se sentó en una de ellas, pensó en que eran suaves pero extrañaba a la suya. En cambio, Masato se coloco a inspeccionar la habitación, viendo lo que contenía y donde quedaba el baño.

-Valla, tiene baño privado, eso quizás te alegre mas-dijo el peliazul alzando la voz para que Ren le escuchara-

-Si…-respondió sin interés este-

-Que pesado eres…-

…Habitación Nº3 -Tokiya y Otoya-…

Ami los llevo a su habitación y les indico el baño y el closet, aunque cierto pelirrojo estaba inquieto. Tokiya lo miraba de reojo tratando de decirle que se quedara quieto aunque este no hizo caso alguno.

-Y eso es todo, pueden acomodarse por mientras, les llamaremos cuando la cena este lista.-La pelinegra hizo una reverencia y dejo la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-Uwaaa-

-Otoya, quédate tranquilo, pareces un mono caminando de aquí para allá-le regaño alzando un poco la voz, pero moderándola para que no escucharan las habitaciones de alado-

-Pero Tokiya, tengo hambre, quiero comer-este nuevamente ignoro al peliazul y colocó la jaula del Gato a un lado del velador-Nee Nee tengo hambre-

El peliazul solo suspiro resignado y miro al gato, que le resultaba un poco sospechoso. Otoya corrió por toda la habitación y se estiro en una de las camas.

….

Mientras que los chicos se acomodaban, las 4 sirvientas estaban en la cocina, dos de ellas, Taeyong y Ami colocaban la mesa y ordenaban el comedor…Mientras que Megumi y Mio cocinaban y preparaban la cena.

-Nee Mio-Chan, que te parecieron los chicos-Pregunto la ojiverde-A mi parecer son muy lindos-

-Bueno…-la pequeña coloco una pose pensativa y ladeo un poco la cabeza- Son lindos, aunque algo raros-

-¿¡Algo raros! , ¡Ese pequeño momento en la entrada fue fabulosa-Aru!, juraba que veía una de mis novelas-comento la pelinegra más pequeña- aunque dos de ellos me llamaron la atención, son diferentes- esta sonrió y siguió cocinando-

-Yo creo que ustedes se están imaginando muchas cosas, nosotras debemos atenderlos y no empezar a parlotear como lo están haciendo ahora-les regaño la más alta de todas-

-Tae-Chan tiene razón, are really crazy-dijo la inglesa rubio mirando algo enfadada a las presentes-

-No importa-dijo la china con unos platos de cerámica china y con dibujos de flores a los alrededores, aunque estos eran suaves y delicados- igual lo pasare genial-dejo los platos en la pequeña mesa y comenzó a servir en la mesa-

…

Al terminar con los preparativos los chicos fueron atendidos como se debía mientras que las chicas también cenaban pero lejos de ellos en la cocina.

Una vez listos todos fueron a dormir a sus respectivos dormitorios, al igual que ellos las sirvientas compartían dormitorios de a 2, Taeyong comparte habitación con Ami mientras que Mio está con Megumi.

Ya alrededor de las 2 de la mañana Megumi se despertó e intentó salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido pero inevitablemente botó una carpeta del escritorio. Intentó salir del lugar sin ser descubierta pero de todos modos Mio ya le había visto.

-Where are you going?-preguntó somnolienta la chica mientras se reincorporaba en la cama y se frotaba perezosamente un ojo.

-Are? N-No comprendo lo que dijiste-aru-.

-E-Eh? G-Gomen, a veces me olvido de donde estoy, jeje-.

-No te importaría acompañarme un poco a la cocina?-.

-Etto… De acuerdo…-.

Megumi sonrió y tomó de la muñeca a la pequeña arrastrándola semi-dormida a la cocina. Una vez llegaron, la chica de cabello azabache dejó a su acompañante en la entrada a la cocina y sacio su "urgencia" de beber un vaso de agua en medio de la noche. Pero le fue inevitable quedarse como piedra al oír unos crujidos del suelo.

-Nee… ¿Has sido tú Mio-Chan?-.

-Nani?…-preguntó perezosamente mientras bostezaba, pero al sonar de nuevo el crujido sintió como se le erizaba la piel y se le pegaba su compañera al brazo…

-Q-Quién…E-Es?-.

-¡Elizabeth!-.

-KYAA!

Ambas chicas tomaron lo que tuvieran a mano, específicamente fue una escoba y un paraguas, y le dieron de lleno a sea lo que sea que hayan golpeado. No se hubieran detenido de no ser que alguien más tuvo la "brillante" idea de encender la luz, dejando ver al pobre Natsuki con varios rasguños y toda la ropa y el cabello revuelto.

-G-Gomenasai!-dijeron de inmediato ambas chicas, obviamente sus gritos habían despertado a todos en el lugar, Tokiya había sido quién encendió la luz y pronto no tardaron en llegar los demás-.

-Qué sucedió!-preguntó Otoya quien llevaba al gato en brazos y lo apuntaba a cualquiera como si fuese un arma y ocultaba el rostro detrás de él.

-S-Solo un pequeño malentendido, lo sentimos mucho Shinomiya-san- se disculpó la pequeña.

-Pero… Por qué nos llamaste "Elizabeth"?-preguntó la de ojos púrpura.

-Es que me recordaron a mi mascota…Jeje…-.

-Idiota si vienes en la medio de la noche gritando así no podrías esperar otra cosa-le regañó el rubio más bajo.

-Uwaa… Syo-Chan es muy malo…-lloró el rubio mientras se abrazaba a este.

-Ya deja de lloriquear de una vez y vete a dormir-ordenó el aludido mientras intentaba quitarse al ojiverde de encima.

-Nee… Lamento haberlas asustado así-se disculpó el rubio.

-N-No hay problema…Sólo no lo repitas de nuevo-aru-.

-No hay nada más que nos distraiga… Así que, con su permiso-dijo Ami mientras se inclinaba levemente y volvía a su habitación, gesto imitado por las demás.

-Bueno, si ya no están ellas aquí no hay más razón para no dormir, me voy-anunció Ren quién fue seguido por Tokiya.

-Matte Tokiya!-pidió el pelirrojo intentando alcanzarlo junto con el gato.

-Con permiso-dijo Masato mientras que también se iba seguido por Syo y Natsuki.

Finalmente así acabó el primer día de los STARISH en sus vacaciones, pero aún les falta mucho que hacer y de seguro encontrarán la manera más divertida de entretenerse con sus nuevas conocidas. ¿Qué será de la mañana siguiente?

* * *

_Bieeeen... creo que quizás se hayan confundido pero para aclara las dudas somos dos tipas raras (una fujoshi y una tsundere descontrolada xD) eso nada mas..._

_amm,queda espacio ._. ...Nieh! xD  
_

_deje su review si les gusto esta cosa retorcida,tanto como nuestras mente.  
_

_Y,conste,la fujoshi es una yandere...asique si no dejan review los matara .D  
_

_Pregunta!  
_

_¿Qué les parecen las chicas nuevas?  
_

_Fujoshi-Yandere: En mi caso creo que seria algo nuevo y ya veremos las experiencias que pasaran los chicos :3  
_

_Tsundere-alocada: pues yo creo que porque mier... me colocas descontrolada!  
_

_Fujoshi-Yandere: :3 facil...porque lo eres x3,aunque...creo que estoy mas loca que una cabra e.e,pero tu me ganas en locura ¬u¬.  
_

_Tsundere-alocada: Claro, claaaaro e_e... ok creo que eso fue todo xD nos vemos cuando esta niña se vuelva a colar a mi casa a escribir.  
_

_Fujoshi-Yandere: Mala ;/; sabes que me gusta tu casa...es comoda :3 ok no xDDD, creo que me colare de apoquito a tu casa e_e...pero bueh xD...Bye Bye minna :3 los vere luego.  
_

_2 girl: Sayonara! w.  
_


End file.
